1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology that displays an image using an electrooptical element such as a liquid crystal element, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an electrooptical device in which pixels (pixel circuit) are arranged so as to correspond to each intersection of a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of signal lines in a matrix has been proposed. Each of the plurality of scanning lines is sequentially selected for each horizontal scanning period, so that a display gradation of the pixel is set to be variable in accordance with a potential of the signal line at the time of selection of each of the scanning lines. In JP-A-2005-43418, a technology that suppresses display speckles (vertical crosstalk) of a display image by supplying a predetermined pre-charge potential to the signal lines for each selection of the scanning lines has been disclosed.
Power is consumed due to the occurrence of the charging and discharging of charge that is accumulated in the signal line at the time of the supply of the pre-charge potential with respect to each of the signal lines. Accordingly, in JP-A-2005-43418 that supplies the pre-charge potential to the signal lines for each selection of the scanning lines, there is a problem in that consumption of the power which is caused by the supply of the pre-charge potential is increased.